Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 005
"A Blast From The Past, Part 2", known as "Ace Dragons Clash! Stardust Vs. Red Daemon's" in the Japanese version, is the fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It aired in Japan on April 30, 2008. Summary The Duel Jack and Yusei continue their Turbo Duel while Goodwin, Mina and Lazar watch in secret. Jack has Summoned "Stardust Dragon". Yusei is awestruck. In the Japanese version; Jack asks him if he can feel his soul tremble or should he call him a hapless clown who is merely frightened before the presence of the King and his Dragons; Yusei swears to get back Stardust. In the English version; Jack says Yusei should have taken "Stardust Dragon" while he had the chance, but instead tried to show he could hold his own against the "Master of Faster". In the English version, Jack compares Yusei putting his monsters in Defense Position to when Yusei and his friends used to get bullied by a group of people who threaten them to take their lunch money; back then, not fighting back would get you a black eye and an empty stomach. In the English version, after Yusei Summons "Sonic Chick", Jack comments that this is just like back at school, Yusei is still hanging around with chickens. Yusei says that at least he knows "this chicken" isn't going to double cross him and scurry away in the middle of the night. In the English version, Jack asks Yusei if he hypothetically wins, what does he plan on doing? Jack then tells Yusei that he, himself, will win and when he does, he'll press a button on his Duel Runner that will alert Sector Security, who will come and ship Yusei off to the facility. In the English version, after Jack Tributes "Stardust Dragon" to prevent "Red Dragon Archfiend" also being destroyed, he says this is like how he stepped on Yusei in order to get out of Satellite. When Jack revives "Stardust Dragon", Yusei uses "Harmonia Mirror" to gain control of it. Mina and Lazar are surprised by this. Yusei reminds Jack of something he once told Yusei, that a duelist cannot win with Monsters, Spell or Trap Cards alone. "Only with them joined up. What you need most of all to amass yourself victory is right here." He pointed to his heart. Yusei tells Jack he never said what that was, but he has found the answer. Jack asks to hear the answer and Yusei proudly replies "The soul of a duelist who believes in all of their cards!" It's that very soul that called "Stardust" back to him. In the Japanese, Lazar says that with those facing one another, he is quite looking forward to the outcome... In the English, he says this Satellite doesn't know when to quit; perhaps he should send in Security to end the Duel... He is interrupted by Goodwin, gently waving his hand as an indication to keep silent. In the Japanese, Jack laughs and tells Yusei that he is playing the role of the clown quite nicely. In the English, he says there is no way Yusei can beat him no matter how many "Stardust Dragons" he has on his side of the field. As "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend" both players arms begin to throb. Meanwhile Zigzix and a few others begin to witness a device they're viewing go out of control. Zigzix notices the high amount of Ener-D is going out of control and reports it to Goodwin. Goodwin tells him to make a report of what's happening. In the Japanese, Goodwin acts calmly towards to Zigzix. In The English, he is annoyed with him. Jack and Yusei continue to duel trying to have their dragon destroy the other, while protecting their own. Both players arms continue to throb as they duel. Lazar comments on Jack's dueling: In the Japanese, he says that for King, his tactics are desperate. In the English, he says that his moves are risky even for someone like Jack Atlas. Crimson Dragon appears spread out over the stadium.]] As the dragons collide another mysterious red dragon appears. Even Goodwin is shocked by its appearance. Jack and Yusei's eyes glow red and Zigzix's machine goes out of control, while Zigzix fills with excitement. Jack and Yusei continue to duel after the Crimson Dragon appears and shakes the Kaiba Dome violently, and Jack activates "Speed Spell - End of the Storm", and Yusei chains "Meteor Stream", meaning that Yusei would've won the duel, but both Yusei and Jack's Duel Runners spin wildly out of control. There is a blackout in New Domino and the room where Goodwin, Mina and Lazar are switches to backup power. The dragon soars above the Stadium spreading its wings to form a symbol before disappearing. After getting up after their crashes, both riders stand up and notice their dragon birthmarks (Jack's birthmark being the wings birthmark and Yusei's birthmark being the tail) are now glowing on their arms. Yusei describes the glowing birthmark as having a burning feeling. Meanwhile, power levels have dropped at the Ener-D research lab and Zigzix has greatly calmed down. He regretfully informs Goodwin that the Ener-D generator has broken and apologizes. Goodwin tells him to fix it. Yusei and Jack's dragon birthmarks fade as Yusei is confronted by Sector Security, who have come to arrest him for trespassing in the Stadium. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas ... continued from last episode Turn 7: Yusei Yusei draws "Shield Warrior". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5; Jack's SPC: 4 → 5). Yusei's hand contains "Ghost Gardna", "Harmonia Mirror", "Sonic Chick", "Meteor Stream", and "Counterattack Beacon". Yusei Normal Summons "Shield Warrior" (800/1600) in Defense Position and switches "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) to Defense Position. He then sets a card. Turn 8: Jack Jack draws "Synchro Deflector". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6; Jack's SPC: 5 → 6). "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Junk Warrior". The first effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" activates, destroying all Defense Position Yusei controls. "Stardust Dragon" attacks directly (Yusei 3000 → 500). Yusei loses two Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 4). Turn 9: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5; Jack's SPC: 6 → 7). Yusei Normal Summons "Sonic Chick" (300/300) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 10: Jack Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6; Jack's SPC: 7 → 8). "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Sonic Chick". "Sonic Chick" is not destroyed by battle due to its effect, but the first effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" activates, however Yusei activates his face-down "Remote Revenge" to destroy all Attack Position monsters Jack controls by negating the effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend". Jack activates the first effect of "Stardust Dragon" to Tribute itself and negate and destroy "Remote Revenge". Jack Sets two cards. On Jack's End Phase, he activates the second effect of "Stardust Dragon" to revive itself (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Harmonia Mirror" to take control of "Stardust Dragon". Turn 11: Yusei Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Silver Contrails". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7; Jack's SPC: 8 → 9). Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Silver Contrails" to increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by 1000 during the Battle Phase. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and the effect of "Speed Spell - Silver Contrails" activates ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 3500/2000). "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend", but Jack activates his face-down "Synchro Deflector" to negate the attack and destroy "Sonic Chick". At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Spell - Silver Contrails" expires ("Stardust Dragon": 3500 → 2500/2000). Yusei Normal Summons "Ghost Gardna" (0/1900) in Defense Position (0/1900) and sets two cards. Turn 12: Jack Jack draws "Speed Spell - End of the Storm". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 8; Jack's SPC: 9 → 10). "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Stardust Dragon", but Yusei uses the first effect of "Ghost Gardna" to redirect the attack to itself instead, destroying it. The second effect of "Ghost Gardna" activates, decreasing the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" by 1000 until the end of the turn ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3000 → 2000/2000). Yusei activates his face-down "Counterattack Beacon" to increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by 500 ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 3000/2000) and force "Red Dragon Archfiend" to attack "Stardust Dragon". Jack then activates his face-down "Prideful Roar" to pay LP equal to the ATK difference between the two battling monsters (Jack 1900 → 900) and increase the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" by the ATK difference plus 300 during damage calculation ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 2000 → 3300/2000). Yusei removes from play "Shield Warrior" from his Graveyard via its own effect in order to prevent "Stardust Dragon" from being destroyed by battle this turn (Yusei 500 → 200). After damage calculation, the effect of "Prideful Roar" expires ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3300 → 2000/2000). Jack activates "Speed Spell - End of the Storm" to destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to both players for each of their destroyed monsters, but Yusei activates his face-down "Meteor Stream" in response to the activation of "The End of the Storm". Yusei then attempts to negate and destroy "The End of the Storm" by Tributing "Stardust Dragon" (If "Stardust Dragon" is successfully Tributed and Special Summoned from the Graveyard this turn, "Meteor Stream" will inflict 1000 damage to Jack). At this point, the Crimson Dragon's appearance causes both player's Duel Runners to crash and malfunction, thus suspending the duel before the effects of "The End of the Storm" and "Meteor Stream" could resolve. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References